Some missile systems utilize launchers having a plurality of missiles thereon. The launchers may be deployed in the field and spaced around a single radar system. The launchers may be miles away from each other and from the radar system and at different altitudes.
In the present invention, a carrier vehicle is provided with a land navigation system (LNS) thereon. Method and apparatus of the present invention is disposed for transferring alignment (attitude) from the land navigation system to another structure such as the missile launchers and radar system referred to above.
The essential feature is a mechanical interface between the portable land navigation system and a housing on the missile launchers which receives the portable LNS. The interface is accomplished through a pair of rods attached to the portable LNS element and a pair of mating V-groove members attached to the receiving element housing.
The invention also includes mechanism for verifying the accuracy of the transfer.